24 October 2001
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-10-24 ;Comments *Start of show: "It’s been another great night of football. This is Travis Cut. Actually, it suddenly isn’t. Why can’t I hear that? Actually, the machine is playing and it’s not playing. That’s very strange indeed. Uh, tell you what, this is not the way to start a programme really. I’m going to have to put this into the other CD player. Want to carry on Steve, do a little bonus? Right, one, two, three - take two." *Son Tom has recommended the DJ Teebee track: “It is a good track, you’re right, Tom.” *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to attend the One Live in Birmingham gig the following Wednesday (31 October 2001) featuring Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia, Appliance and Pulp. *Peel recalls the 1972 Dandelion Records sampler LP There Is Some Fun Going Forward and wonders what happened to the young woman on the cover in the bath with him: “Every time she slipped down in the bath she’d brace herself by putting her foot against my private parts and pushing herself upright. Which obviously being a shy and sensitive boy I found acutely embarrassing.” *Ipswich Town have drawn 3-3 against Southampton that evening after being 3-1 down. JP requests a win by the team for Sheila over West Ham on Sunday, following her birthday on Saturday: “After she was ill a few years ago, it has been Ipswich Town that have contributed a great deal more to her rehabilitation than I certainly did, and I owe the team an enormous debt of gratitude for that.” Sadly, Ipswich were beaten 3-2 by West Ham. (BBC news report). *Peel has to stop the Madam Zu track and make a technical adjustment, as the output is only coming through one side of the stereo. It plays normally afterwards. *Two ABBA covers in the show. *Again no Pig's Big 78, as none were recorded before Peel left for London the previous day. Sessions *Garlic #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 2001-09-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Travis Cut: We Sped On (LP - Shambles) Them's Good *Elephant Man: Log On (7” single) 2 Hard *Billie Holiday: A Fine Romance (Compilation LP – Lady Day: The Best Of Billie Holiday) Columbia *Garlic: Waverley (session) *My Two Toms: On The Porch' (LP – Field Recordings) Slumber Party *DJ Teebee: Silent Depths (LP - Through The Eyes Of A Scorpion) Certificate 18 *Capdown: Judgement Days (LP – Pound For The Sound) Rugger Bugger *Aqua Vista: We're Going To Feed Your Voodoo Ass To The Lions (split 7" with Bearsuit - Sickroom Gramophonic Collective Hallowe'en Record) Sickroom Gramophonic *Aereogramme: Will You Still Find Me? (LP – A Story In White) Chemikal Underground *Segue: TT race commentary and motorbike sounds. *Cyber Steve: Exit The Norm (12” single) Cohesion *Garlic: Twenty One (session) *Charley Patton: It Won't Be Long (7xCD – Screamin’ And Hollerin’ The Blues: The Worlds Of Charley Patton) Revenant *Mull Historical Society: This Is Not Who We Were (LP - Loss) Blanco Y Negro *Elastica: All For Gloria (LP - The Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit *Elastica: The Bitch Don't Work (single) Witchita *Madam Zu: Sorted By Number (12” single) Mohawk *Garlic: Kathleen & Marie (session) *Salma & Sabina: Mitha Maze Dar (LP – Salma & Sabina Sing The Hits Of Abba In Hindi) Multitone *Cheeze: Dancin' Queen (7") Bob :JP: "The other day I was out record shopping in London's bustling Shaftesbury Avenue and went into a record shop and while I was in the basement they were playing this." *Skatalites: Whispering Dub (LP – Herb Dub Collie Dub) Motion *Les Paul: Whispering *Beige: Dot.Cum (EP – Non Profit) Nonplace *Belle & Sebastian: I'm Waking Up To Us (EP – I’m Waking Up To Us) Jeepster *Loudon Wainwright III: I'm Not Gonna Cry (LP – Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *Garlic: Wide Open (session) *Camera Obscura: Happy New Year (LP – Biggest Blue Hi-Fi) Andmoresound *Sieg Uber Die Sonne: You'll Never Come Back (LP - • (-) = (+)) Multicolour File ;Name *60. John Peel 24-10-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.09 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions